


праздничный день

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>подарок для моей беты, lulotta <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	праздничный день

В целом, день у Джона прошёл неплохо. На работе было спокойно и скучно, но живя с Шерлоком Холмсом, начинаешь ценить покой и скуку. Особенно после трёх дней расследования, погонь и переодевания в гигантскую "Хелло, Китти".

Вернувшись домой, Джон застал Шерлока за очередным экспериментом. Эксперимент проводился не в кухне и не над чьими-то останками. Если бы он знал Шерлока чуть меньше, то и не понял бы, что это эксперимент.  
У Джона был стопроцентный метод узнавания Шерлока Экспериментирующего: гениальный детектив ничего не расследует, но при этом не бездельничает? Наверняка эксперимент.  
Поэтому не стоит выяснять, что же так увлечённо вырезает, клеит и раскрашивает Шерлок. Может, шантажом решил заняться, потом сам расскажет.

Сейчас Джону хотелось заварить чай, поставить в вазу цветы от коллег (от настоящих, следящих за датами и мелкими социальными условностями, коллег) и, может быть, позвонить родителям.

\- Не открывай холодильник!  
Шерлок резко вскочил, чуть не опрокинул то, чем занимался, опрокинул ноутбук Уотсона и, хлопая полами халата, влетел на кухню. Этакий инфернальный прикроватный упырь. У Джона появилось плохое предчувствие.

\- Сколько раз говорить, что нельзя держать в нашем общем холодильники куски людей?

\- Дать точный ответ? В любом случае, это не, как ты выразился, куски людей.

Шерлок отвёл взгляд. Ой, совсем не к добру.

\- Знаешь, даже знать не хочу. Не хочу разбираться с...с чем бы это ни было в собственный день рождения, - Джон тяжко вздохнул и вернулся в комнату.

\- Во-первых, чушь, а во-вторых, я почти закончил, - Шерлок, как всегда, умел подобрать самые неподходящие слова. Или нет. Что он там доделывает?

Джон наконец-то вышел из состояния апатичной ворчливости. Надо сказать, сделал он это как раз вовремя, поскольку такое ему хотелось запомнить как можно чётче:

Шерлок Холмс протянул ему только что склеенную открытку, не дав опомнится убежал на кухню за спрятанным в холодильнике тортиком (пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть торт будет купленным, а не собственного приготовления) и с сияющим видом начал поздравлять Джона.

\- ....а в завершении речи я бы хотел сказать, что речь записана отдельно. Послушаешь, когда выйдёшь из шока. Вот тебе одеялко.

Тортик оказался вкусным, поздравление в открытке чуть беспокоящим, но безумно приятным, а за чаем пришлось идти всё равно имениннику.

Сидя под оранжевым одеялом с великим и тёплым Шерлоком Холмсом (который, по его словам, «сам в шоке, подвинься») Джон чувствовал, что в его жизни наконец-то всё хорошо.

Чувствовал и улыбался.


End file.
